Godzilla Gamera
A brand new movie created by runawaytrain96. Movie is about is when the heroes must save Nebula M78 from Ultraman Belial and the Disney and Non-Disney Villains. Rounds so far: PART 1 *Round 1: #Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Dyna vs Hexxus #Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Justice vs The Horned King Sandros and Chaos Lidorias *Round 2: #Ultraman Zero and Godzilla (2000 Version) vs Ursula #Rei and Gomora vs HIM #Ultraseven vs Maleficent #Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Agul vs Mcleach and Clayton #Gamera vs Sharptooth *Round 3: #Natsunomeryu vs Smaug The Dragon #Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna vs Mojo jojo #Ultraman Max and Ultraman Xenon vs The Grand Duke of Owls #Ultraman King vs Prince Froglip *Round 4: #Heroes vs Ultraman Belial, Disney and Non-Disney Villain's Monster Army (Part 1) #Ultraman Jack vs Rothbart #Ultraman Hikari vs Rasputin #Ultraman Ace vs Jafar #Ultraman Nexus and Rodan vs Dr Faciler and The Queen *Round 5: #Heroes vs Ultraman Belial, Disney and Non-Disney Villain's Monster Army (Part 2) #Anguirus vs Drake #Ultraman vs Carface #Ultraman Leo and Astra vs Darla Dimple and Max #Ultraman 80 vs Shan Yu #Ultraman Taro vs Mok *Round 6: #Zoffy vs Scar #Ultraman Mebius vs Zira #Godzilla (2000 Version) vs Prince John #Rei and Gomora vs Hades #Kiryu vs Emperor Zurg #Lidorias and Golmede vs Jasper and Horace *Round 7: #Ultraman Justice vs Cruella De Vil #Ultra Mother vs Madame Medusa #Ultra Father vs Gaston #King Caesar vs Queen La #Bolgils Golmede and Don Ron vs Warren T. Rat and Cat. R Waul *Round 8: #Baragon vs Red #Mothra (Larva Form) vs Yzma #Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna vs Chernabog and The Nightmare King #Mothra (Adult Form) vs Captain Hook #Godzilla and Gamera vs Shere Khan and Kaa #Ultraman King vs Oogie Boogie *Round 9: #Ultraman Zero vs Judge Claude Frollo #Zoffy vs Captain Gantu #Godzilla (2000 Version), Anguirus, and Rodan vs Tzekal-Khan #Hunter Knight Tsurugi vs Syndrome #Jet Jaguar vs Thrax *Round 10: #Ultimate Zero Force vs Dark Dragon #Ultraman and Zoffy vs Professor Zundapp #Ultraman King vs The Horned King #Ultraman vs Alien Mephilas #Ultraman Agul vs ZigZag *Round 11: #Ultraman Gaia vs Madam Mim #Godzilla (2000 Version) vs Tai Lung #Ultraman Cosmos vs Lord Shen #Godzilla and Mothra (Adult Form) vs The Emperor of the Night #Ultraman King vs King Haggard #Godzilla (2000 Version) and Gamera vs The Fire Bird and The Ice Bird *Round 12: #Ultraman Max And Ultraman Xenon vs The Snow Queen #Godzilla (2000 Version) vs Devimon #Ultraman Gaia vs The Queen of Hearts #Mecha King Ghidorah vs Ruber #Global Defence Force vs The Titans *Round 13: #Ultra Mother and Ultra Father vs Eris #Gamera vs Aku #Godzilla (2000 Version) vs Zeebad #Bolgils and Mogrudon vs Steele and Scar Snout #Lidorias vs Dr. Hamsterviel *Round 14 #Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Hikari vs Mok and Dr Facilier #Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga vs Alameda Slim #Ultraman Zero and Gomora vs Cruella De Ville and Madame Medusa #Godzilla (2000 Version) vs Hopper #Mothra (Adult Form) vs AUTO *Round 15: #All Heroes vs Ultraman Belial and Disney and Non-Disney Villains (Part 1) *Round 16: #All Heroes vs Ultraman Belial and Disney and Non-Disney Villains (Part 2) *Round 17 #All Heroes vs Arch Belial